The present invention relates to the field of cargo transportation in aircraft, and more particularly to arrangements for transportation of containers within cargo compartments of aircraft.
The present invention may be most advantageously used for cargo transportation in cargo compartments of airplanes using containers.
The invention may be also used in ground handling equipment for carrying containers.
Several types of transport apparatus are known for transportation of luggage or containers within cargo compartments of aircraft. One type of transport apparatus makes use of overhead jib cranes travelling on a monorail and remotely controlled. The cables in this type of apparatus form depending loops that can result in pinching and damage to the cables by the containers being transported. Another type of known transport apparatus makes use of tracks overhead of the cargo compartment on which a trolley travels. The trolley is provided with L-shaped grippers activated to grip and lift containers and lower them. The apparatus of this type use a considerable amount of the cargo compartment and are bulky.
It is also known to use rubber-lined rollers on the floor of a cargo compartment. The rollers are driven by several drives and accordingly transport of this type are heavy and costly.
Cargo transport apparatus for aircraft also make use of driven chain conveyors on which are located spaced upstanding plates between which luggage or containers are transported. The conveyors are provided with guides between which are mounted the upstanding plates. Apparatus of this type are quite inadequate for aircraft use.